


Mister Mxyzptlk's Romantic Rival

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Kinda Humor, What am I doing?, and kinda pre-relationship, and there's a lot of OOC, even the guy-that-I-don't-know-how-to-say-the-name know that Kara deserves better, karamel in the relationship just to be annoyng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: In his mind, Lena the I'm-A-Good-Person-But-Nobody-Believes-Me-Except-Kara-That-Doesn't-Know-That-I-Know-That-She's-Supergirl One, while Mon-El had the label I'm-Such-a-Douchebag-But-Kara's-Mine-Anyway-Even-If-She-Doesn't-Want-To One.Or: the crack oneshot where Supercorp is end game and Karamel is in the tags just to be annoyng to the shippers (I already saw Karamel fics on the supercorp tag, I can do what I want)





	

**Author's Note:**

> * It's a stupid crack fic. I didn't watched the episode yet, I just saw the sanvers scene and I'm not really excited, so probably I'll watch next week, When it be aired here... so I wrote this just for fun. I'm sooooo terrible in humor - I know that I'm almost good with angst - but give me a chance  
> * Follow me: char-is-hella-gay

If Alex said that maybe Mon-El worth it, probably she was right. Kara couldn't remember the last time that her sister was wrong. So there she was, giving him a chance. Almost kissing until that blue blur and the man with the almost unspeakable name - how do you spell that name? - saying that he loves her.

"But, before we marry" he said after put her in a wedding dress "I need to fight for your heart."

"Fight for my heart?"

"Yes. With my romantic rival."

"Romantic rival?"

"The person with who you're currently in love with."

"This must be me" Mon-El said and Mxyzptlk looked at him like he was noticing him for the first time.

"No, it's not. It's the Human One" in his mind, she had the label _I'm-A-Good-Person-But-Nobody-Believes-Me-Except-Kara-That-Doesn't-Know-That-I-Know-That-She's-Supergirl One ,_ while Mon-El had the label _I'm-Such-a-Douchebag-But-Kara's-Mine-Anyway-Even-If-She-Doesn't-Want-To One_ "You're just a jerk."

"Excuse me!" He seemed offended and Mxyzptlk couldn't care less.

"Wait" Kara said "I'm not in love with anyone."

"You say so."

"Why everybody tries to tell what I feel?"

"Is 'everybody' your sister? She's wrong about this jerk."

"Can you stop calling me jerk?"

"No. And I want to end this as soon as possible."

"Hey, don't touch her" Mon-El held his wrist before he could touch Kara "She's mine."

"No, she's not. And I'm gonna take us to my romantic rival.'

"You're not taking me anywhere."

"So I'll bring her here" he clapped his hands and Lena Luthor was between then, with a coat and clearly ready to go home and now she looked very confused "You, Lena Luthor, are my rival."

"And do I even know you?" She was already on her business pose.

"I'm Mister Mxyzptlk."

"And why I'm your rival?"

"Romantic rival."

"Very specific."

"I know. It's three rounds, who goes best, gets the prize."

"Prize?"

"Kara Zor-El" he gesticulate to Kara "Oh, the jerk still here" with a clapp, Mon-El was gone "Shall we start?"

Before he got an answer, he clapped again and there she was, Lena on a shine armor. He stepped forward and put the helmet on her.

"You now how to use a sword, right?"

"Maybe..."

"So here we go" and he was also on a armor.

"Wait a second. No sword fights on my place. No sword fights _at all._ " Kara said trying to stop it.

"It's the battle, may the best knight win."

And he attacked, Lena was fast enough to stop it. They didn't fight for even five minutes before she disarmor him, winning the first round. Mxyzptlk groaned, took back his sword and attacked again. They broke the lamp, cut the couch and he won the second round. So finally, in the third, Lena was who attacked. The last round cut more of the counch, broke the table, almost hit the TV and ended with Mxyzptlk's sword against his own throat.

"Great fight, miss Good Luthor."

"Thank you?"

"It's my pleasure. So, now, I'm leaving" he looked at Kara "I still loving you, kara Zor-El, but I've lost the fight... but can I ask you a thing?"

"Shoot."

"Don't forget that you desserve better than a jerk one, you desserve a brave one."

And he vanishes, also the dress and the armor. Kara was a frickin' alien and _that_ was the craziest thing that she ever saw. She looked at the confused ~~kitten~~  Luthor in the middle of her wrecked living room and asked:

"What do we do now?"

"I wake up."

"You're not sleeping."

"So I'm on a kind of drugs trip. I just had a sword fight with a crazy guy who said that I was his 'romantic rival' and you were the prize. At least now you're on your regular clothes, less insane."

"It's all insane, but it's real."

Lena groaned. "What's a romantic rival."

"Nothing, actually."

"Don't underestimate me. It's not like you're good liar" Kara reached her glasses to adjust, but she was't with glasses and her eyes went wide with the realization that it meant that Lena knew who she was "And it's not like I don't know who you are, _Zor-El._ "

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Shut up. Romantic rival?"

"He sain, hm... that's just, you know, it's silly, anyway. He's romantic rival may be _thepersonwithwhoI'minlovewithandwedon'tneedtotalkaboutitnowbecauseyouwouldneverfeelthesamething._ "

"Say it slow, shall you? I don't have super hearing."

"I'll fly you home."

"This isn't what you said."

"It's what I'm saying now."

"Kara."

"Just... it's the person with who I'm in love now and... and I just... it's complicated? It's not like i knew it 'till now. Actually, I didn't though about it, too many feeling. And... and is not like you would never feel the same. Like, look at you and look at me. It's not because you're a Luthor, of course not, would never be because of it. You're you, and I'm just... just me.  I'm rambling and I'm gonna shut up right now. I'll fly you home."

Lena was amused: "You can fly me home... with one condiotion."

"Wich one?"

"When you come to you terms abou me being the 'romantic rival', I'll take you on a date."

"A date? Like a date date?"

"Yes."

"So... may I have a chance."

"You'll need to figure out."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really drunk, sorry for this shit


End file.
